The present invention relates to a method for measuring the viscosity of fluids and suspensions at varying temperatures and to equipment for carrying out the method.
Whilst not limited to such application the present invention is particularly suitable for determining the level of sprouting or germination in cereal grains and derived cereal products. Other applications envisaged include quality control in the food and polymer industries. The term "Fluid" as used throughout this specification is intended to include homogeneously mixed suspensions.
The suitability of cereal grain for making bread and other foodstuffs is affected by the degree of sprouting or germination of the grain before harvest. Natural biological processes connected with the sprouting of cereal crops result in the production of various substances, of which the enzyme amylase has the most notable influence on cereal quality. Amylase reacts with cereal starches causing them to be broken down at a rate which is dependent on amylase level and on temperature. Thus, it is possible to make a reasonably accurate estimate of sprouting activity in a cereal by monitoring the viscosity of an aqueous paste of a sample while it is heated under controlled conditions.
A well-known test which is based on the viscosity change in an aqueous cereal paste during heating is the Falling Number Test, and this involves measuring the time taken for a plunger to fall under gravity through a heated sample.
In the past the Falling Number Test has been performed using bulky equipment and thorough washing of both plunger and vessel has been required following every test. This process has been slow and has required the attendance of skilled personnel.